


Under the Stars

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, it’s implied they banged in the end, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Amami is worried about the killing game but takes his mind off of everything by spending time with Saihara. To say the least, Amami realizes he’s in love and decides to make a move.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Under the Stars

Season 53 of Danganronpa. Stressful, irritating, and… despair inducing. Rantaro just wanted to get out of this game alive. He wanted everyone to get out alive. Though the students all had the good idea of not participating and getting through all of the killing motives without killing, Rantaro couldn’t help but feel uneasy. There was a new motive coming up soon and he couldn’t get rid of the aching pain in his chest. What if it was unveiled that he was in the previous killing game as well? What if everyone turned on him? What if his beloved Saihara turned on him? It was possible but Rantaro didn’t want to think about it.

The few motives before were easy to get through. The music was loud and blaring- who had even thought of this motive? Rantaro didn’t give into it of course. Kiibo managed to turn it off somehow. Then there were notes- secret notes on a small slip of paper. Rantaro had gotten his own thankfully. He merely had gotten rid of the evidence by eating the paper with his secret on it. Disgusting, obviously, but he couldn’t shred it to pieces. With the ultimate detective around, Amami couldn’t really tear it to pieces. Saihara seemed quite smart and would probably piece together the paper. Thus, the only conclusion Amami came to that day was just eating the note. It was hard to think that he could’ve easily been enemies with Saihara… but now, he was constantly thinking of the other.

With the thoughts flickering back between hope and despair, Amami silently sat alone in the courtyard. He sighed and laid back into the grass, closing his eyes and taking the time to relax. He folded his arms behind his head, crossing his legs over and settling back. It was late and no one was out in the courtyard. He could hear if they were coming his way anyway. He would have to hear their feet on the stone pathway before they got to the grass where he was.

Knowing he was safe, Rantaro began to relax until he felt himself slowly drifting into a light slumber. Going against his own word, he had seemingly let his guard down in the middle of the night. How dangerous. His head gently tilted to the side and he nestled into the grass, his breathing gentle and shallow.

“Rantaro? Rantaro… um…” 

Shuichi reached out, his hand freezing in place. Would it be wise to touch Amami? He was asleep and Shuichi didn’t want to startle him… therefore, the boy was about to pull back until bright green eyes opened. Noticing the look of shock on Rantaro’s face, Shuichi immediately gasped and he fell back.

Quickly sitting up and brushing himself off, the boy furrowed his brow and glared at Shuichi. He took a deep breath before sighing and cooling down. Then, he started to laugh it off. Typical, of course. However, he wasn’t laughing it off just because he had almost been startled. No- he was laughing it off because he wanted to seem cool in front of Shuichi. Though he wasn’t the biggest fan of romance or quick hookups, he seemed to have a genuine interest in the Ultimate Detective.

“You seem much more startled than me- I should be the one reacting like that seeing I was asleep and didn’t expect to have someone wake me up,” Rantaro laughed.

“Ah- um- well- I didn’t expect to find you in the courtyard and I thought you were-”

“Dead?” Rantaro smiled, “don’t worry about anything happening to me.”

What was that supposed to mean? Shuichi stared and frowned for a bit before he nervously glanced aside. Well… he didn’t want to worry all that much about Amami but- he couldn’t help but think of the other. What if Amami was the mastermind? He was quite suspicious seeing he didn’t know his talent and all- Saihara couldn’t help but-

“You’re deep in thought again, humm?” Rantaro hummed, “I can tell by the look on your face. You need to stop thinking so much and just chill… how about we look at the stars together?”

Shuichi watched Rantaro lay back down before looking toward the sky. The boy had no other choice but to lay down as well, looking toward the sky.

“So.. do you know any constellations?” Rantaro asked.

“Ah… I.. I only know one.. I think..” Shuichi timidly murmured. He wasn’t the boldest person ever- rather, he was still nervous and shaken up. The killing game clearly had him on edge and over analyzing everything. But alas, for Shuichi wasn’t the only person thinking the same way.

“Maybe you’d get a better look at the stars if you took your hat off,” Rantaro chuckled.

“W-What?” Shuichi stammered.

Before the Ultimate Detective could react, Rantaro leaned over and he removed his hat. Feeling Amami’s warm hands brush his hair out of his eyes, his face burned hot and he nervously looked up toward Rantaro. Blinking at the other, the boy nervously glanced aside as he didn’t want to make eye contact.

“There. You should be able to see better now,” Rantaro smiled, gently laying Shuichi’s hat on his chest. When the boy clutched his hat nervously, Amami laid back down.

Fuck- what was that about?! Who just- randomly reached out and fixed someone’s hair? Sure, Rantaro and Shuichi had talked for a bit but… was this really how it was supposed to be? Only time could tell.

“Now.. look up there- can you see that? The way the stars align against those three? That’s Orion. It looks like an hourglass. Can you see it, Saihara?”

“Um.. I can,” Shuichi nervously swallowed. Then, he looked toward Rantaro. 

Rantaro looked toward Shuichi and smiled at him, “just relax. I’m not goin’ to hurt you. We’re all in this killing game together and we’re all going to get out together.”

“I.. I hope you’re right, Amami,” Saihara nervously stammered.

“Call me Rantaro. Ain’t gotta be so formal with me, man.” Rantaro warmly smiled.

“Ah.. um… well, you can call me.. Shuichi,” the boy nervously choked out, holding onto his hat tightly. Was it wise to get so close with someone? Though Shuichi felt the passion burn in his chest, he couldn’t help but feel nervous as well.

When Rantaro turned away, he looked back toward the sky. What other constellations could be spotted? Before he could say anything else, Saihara spoke up. 

“... are you… afraid?”

“Of what? The stars?” Rantaro playfully laughed. Noting how Shuichi shifted about, he didn’t seem to take well to the joke. Instead, Rantaro let out a small hum and he continued looking toward the sky. “If you’re talking about the killing game… of course. We’re all afraid. Everyone has the fear of dying- especially if it’s being killed by someone you love.”

That hurt but it was the truth. Shuichi sat up and he frowned, looking toward Rantaro. Holding his hat in his lap, he looked away and let out a sigh. Rantaro sat up as well, reaching out and placing his hand onto Shuichi’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. We’re here for each other and if you need a shoulder to lean on, you know where to find me,” Rantaro hummed as he subtly scooted closer. Tucking a piece of tea green hair behind his ear, he smiled at Saihara.

How do I know if I can trust you? How do I know you’re not the mastermind? Thinking on the whole ordeal for a bit, Saihara found himself lost in thought. He remained looking down toward his lap, a small frown on his face. He didn’t realize that Rantaro had scooted closer.

“Hey… look at me, Shuichi,” Rantaro cooed.

Nervously lifting his head, the boy glanced aside rather nervously.

“I.. I’m not the best with eye contact… I’m sorry, Rantaro.”

“Ah.. you don’t have to be nervous. I just wanted you to look at me. You don’t have to look me in the eye, Shuichi.”

Therefore, Shuichi nervously turned his head toward Rantaro, refusing to look at him. The boy focused on something else. His gaze focused on Rantaro’s piercings, noticing how the gently lined his ear. Then his gaze settled toward Rantaro’s plush lips. Rantaro was talking.. but Shuichi didn’t seem to be listening to a word he was saying. Wait- Rantaro was-

It didn’t take long for Shuichi to place his hands on Rantaro’s shoulders as the other pushed him into a kiss. With grey eyes going wide, Shuichi found himself melting further into the touch. Why did he feel like this? What was this feeling? What was this all about?

Feeling the sheer bliss of the kiss, Rantaro held Saihara close. He gently held at the other boy’s hips, closing his eyes and tilting his head. Just to tease and mess around a little, he slightly opened his mouth and licked at Saihara’s lips. The boy let out a shaky moan, his body slightly trembling in the process. Amami only leaned closer until Saihara opened his mouth for more access. A shaky whine emitted from Saihara once Amami slipped his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. 

However, the feeling of bliss was only enhanced once Saihara began kneading against Amami’s shoulders. Saihara didn’t know how to feel about this but he… liked it. Until he realized they were in the middle of the courtyard. Where everyone and anyone could see. Saihara finally pulled away and took a deep breath, heavily panting as he looked toward Amami. The other boy simply smiled at him, causing Saihara’s face to darken.

“R-Rantaro… you know we’re-“

“I know,” Amami gently panted. He gently rubbed at Saihara’s sides, smiling warmly at him. “Anyone walking by will just know that I mean no harm. Simple as that. But anyways- you weren’t paying attention to what I was saying earlier.”

“What? Ah.. right.. I’m sorry..” Saihara nervously stammered.

“Hey, no need to apologize. I was just saying that I’ll see you in the morning since I was gonna head back into my dorm room. I noticed how you were looking at my lips so I figured you wanted a little something from me. Am I right?”

Saihara couldn't even respond. All he could do was watch Rantaro stand up before a hand was outstretched to him. Staring for a bit, Saihara eventually took Rantaro’s hand, gently squeezing it and glancing aside. He put his hat back on and adjusted it onto his head so his eyes would be shielded from Rantaro’s view.

“You’re a neat little guy, Shuichi. And by the way, I think you should keep your hat off more. Your eyes are pretty and it’s a shame no one else can admire them like I just did.”

So many compliments at once! Shuichi nervously swallowed, tilting his hat down as he kept holding onto Rantaro’s hand. However, Rantaro turned toward Shuichi and looked down toward the other. 

“I love you, Shuichi.”

. . . . .

Shuichi snapped awake, shooting up in bed with wide grey eyes. He heavily sighed and rubbed his eyes before laying back down and feeling something by his side. Then he turned aside and noticed Rantaro soundly sleeping by him.

“Mmm… bad dream, babe?” Amami slurred, turning toward Saihara and pulling him into a warm cuddling embrace.

So… it wasn’t just a dream but instead, a dream of what had happened today. Shuichi found himself instinctively cuddling toward Rantaro before he shook his head.

“Not a bad dream at all…” he murmured quietly before nestling against Rantaro.

“Good..” Rantaro sleepily hummed. “Goodnight, Shuichi. Love you.”

“Ah.. um.. l-love you too, Rantaro..”

The two boys cuddled against each other for a bit longer before the two of them were sound asleep once again. Maybe there was lots of hope in all of the despair of this killing game.

**Author's Note:**

> wasn’t sure how to end it so I’m sorry it’s crummy <\3


End file.
